1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photographing optical lens assembly and an image capturing unit. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a photographing optical lens assembly and image capturing unit applicable to electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile terminals having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional optical system employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a four-element lens structure. Due to the popularity of mobile terminals with high-end specifications, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers and wearable apparatus, the requirements for high resolution and image quality of present compact optical systems increase significantly. However, the conventional optical systems cannot satisfy these requirements of the compact optical systems.
Although the optical system having multiple lens elements has been developed, in response to the popularity of wearable apparatus and mobile terminals, and the current of products having multiple optical systems, the total track length of the optical system is reduced for applications in the wearable apparatus, the mobile terminals and products having multiple optical systems. However, when the total track length of the optical system is reduced to a certain limit while increasing the imaging pixels, the difficulty of correcting aberration is increased, and the color cast cannot be corrected. As a result, the photographed image is distorted and unnatural, and the image quality is poor.